


Cotton Fields

by SgtLeppard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Reminiscing, just a little lighthearted thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: It was down in LouisianaJust about a mile from Texarkana





	Cotton Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to mind. Great, now I've got the song stuck in my head. [Let's get it stuck in your head too](http://sgtleppards-tunes.tumblr.com/post/139247018361/zebraskiin-cotton-fields-by-creedence)

"So Keith, what about you?"

If he was honest, he wasn't expecting to be asked to share. The team were all gathered in the lounge, trading stories back and forth about fun things they did as kids. They ranged from helping build robots for a science project to pulling off the biggest prank in summer camp. They definitely sounded fun. Keith cast his mind back a bit, thinking of fun things he did when he was younger. There was one.

Clearing his throat, he answered, "I do remember this one thing--"

"Holy shit, Keith actually did something fun."

"Stop interrupting, Lance."

"Thank you, Shiro. Now as I was saying," Keith continued, "during early fall, my dad would sometimes take me around to old abandoned cotton fields and just explore."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You call that fun?"

"Yes," Keith retorted, "because it was fun. Running around in empty cotton mills and looking at all the disused equipment." The memory brought a smile to his face. "I miss doing that. Me and Dad would also sometimes throw a football around in the fields."

"Now that I can see as fun."

Pidge smiled deviously. "You know, maybe it could be fun to see old cotton gins."

"You just want to tinker with one and turn it into some awesome Rover 2.0," Lance groaned.

She shrugged. "Well, they seem fun."

"See? She agrees with me."

"Can it, mullet."

Hunk finally spoke up, "Hey, why don't we all visit an abandoned cotton mill once we get back to Earth? Then Keith can prove how fun they are."

Keith liked the sound of that. He would definitely also like the sound of Lance eating crow.

Lance huffed. "Alright then, challenge accepted."

This was gonna be fun. As the rest of the team continued to converse about other things, Keith quietly hummed an old song to himself and thought about all those times he and his dad went to the fields. He was definitely looking forward to that trip and getting to run around and play like he used to all those years ago.


End file.
